


A Taste or Two

by Shouhei Narumi (RaidouKuzunoha)



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 00:57:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12047982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaidouKuzunoha/pseuds/Shouhei%20Narumi
Summary: Ankh's feeling surprisingly generous today. Eiji sure is feeling it too.





	A Taste or Two

" _A-Ankh..._ "  
  
"Shut up."  
Ankh moves his Greeed hand slowly, curiously, away from where it had been clutching Eiji's face just moments before, and slides it down towards the OOO rider's bare chest. Eiji starts fidgeting again, his hands instinctively rising to almost cross over himself before ankh uses his other hand, the human one, to restrain him.   
  
"Stop that. Idiot." Ankh grumbles, and it sounds angry but Eiji's known him long enough to know that there's no real malice behind the tone. Not now. Ankh leans in, then, and kisses the other man. It's not as hard or biting as it could be, but it's a good enough distraction that Eiji's hands move from his chest and go to rest on Ankh's shoulders.  
  
Good. Now he can continue.  
  
Now, Ankh's human hand goes to rest against the other side of eiji's chest, up near his shoulders. Curiously, he traces the other man's collarbone with one clawed finger, which makes Eiji jump a little.   
  
As if he didn't have enough control over his hands to not hurt him. Idiot. This time he does bite Eiji's lip. In retaliation. Eiji breathes sharply against his mouth, which interestingly turns into a hum as ankh finally moves down further, to his chest. Ankh himself doesn't have much definition there. The contrast is something he finds interesting. Everything about Eiji is in contrast to him. Soft flesh and a warm smile where Ankh is sharp edges and claws.  
  
Ankh changes his right arm into it's human form and allows his hands to drift over the mounds of Eiji's chest slowly, more slow than he's normally used to going, since today he finds himself wanting to explore. When they break away from the kisses Eiji is breathing harshly. His breathing cuts off in a gasp and a whimper when ankh brushes over the small bumps of his nipples.   
  
It's Ankh's turn to hum in fascination. And then he grins. Maybe he should spend time like this more often, if /that/ was going to be Eiji's reaction.  
  
He swallows the next gasp with a kiss, and this time the movements are even more deliberate. Damn, he could get used to this.   
  
Eiji squirms against his hands as he begins to pinch and rub at the nubs, his own hands which had been splayed against Ankh's shoulders moving to stroke at his arms as he shudders. He returns Ankh's kiss with one of his own, hard and heavy with need. When Ankh switches back to his greed arm, Eiji starts against him, a surprised sound muffled by their lips. The feeling of the scales against his bare chest is. Well, not like anything he's really experienced before. Honestly, Eiji can blame Ankh for a lot of new experiences in his life, though most of them tended not to be as great as this (he thinks back to a certain time when he was flung off a building with the help of monstrous Greeed strength). They break the kiss so that they can both catch their breaths, and Eiji is as close to panting as he's ever been. Ankh finds that he's breathing harsher than normal as well, though he chalks it down to that kiss being longer, and definitely not having anything to do with Eiji's effect on him.  
  
They stay like that for a what seems to be a new record for patience in Ankh's case. If Eiji had any space in his head for thinking at the moment, which he doesn't because Ankh keeps alternating between using his human left hand and his clawed right hand to tease him with. When Ankh finally decides to start kissing a line down Eiji's chin, the other man is practically to the point of begging him, which yet again makes all of this waiting and patience worth it for Ankh. And it's not like he isn't getting his fair share of sensations. After all, when he leans down finally to move his mouth over the small bump's of the other man's nipples Eiji lets out another interesting sound and shifts his legs around underneath Ankh, pressing up against the front of the bird Greeed's exceptionally tight pants.   
  
Ankh isn't quite fast enough to stop himself from groaning against the other man's chest.  
  
"Eiji, Fuck."  
  
To his credit Eiji isn't distracted enough by his own pleasure to forget his partner's. As Ankh finally moves to take one of Eiji's nipples into his mouth, Eiji moves up against the other man, his hands dragging along Ankh's hips and lower back. It does nothing to hide the fact that what Ankh's doing to him is making him shiver, and Ankh pauses between switching between the nubs to grin against Eiji's chest. It seems like every time they do this Ankh finds new and interesting things. Human senses are something amazing.  
  
Speaking of senses, Ankh can practically smell Eiji's arousal as they move together. He can feel Eiji's warm, calloused hands curl against his back each time he nips lightly at the other man's chest. And the desire that the still-greeed part of ankh can sense is something heady and wonderful. All the more so because of what they'd been through for Eiji to even feel a desire like this. It was this same desire that had helped heal Ankh's core medal and bring him back, after all.  
  
"Ankh....p-please..."  
  
With one final kiss to the chest of the man under him Ankh pushes himself up on his forearms to look his rider in the eyes. Eijis hands are still moving restlessly, skittering across ankh's skin with a nervous energy that belays how impatient he has become. It is something Ankh can understand. He isn't usually the one to linger on foreplay. He decides to (for once) take pity on Eiji as he leans down to press their lips together again. "Did I hear something, E-i-j-i? Is there something...you want?"  
  
Eiji grinds his hips up against Ankh's and that is answer enough.   
  
Ankh pulls away from Eiji and rocks back onto his knees on the bed. A disappointed noise comes from Eiji in response to him moving away from their shared kisses, but Ankh soon pulls his partner up to meet him. As they move their lips together again, Ankh hooks two fingers into Eiji's straining boxers and tugs them down, causing the other man to gasp as his erection is finally released before he maneuvers to get the colorful atrocity off of him entirely. He smirks as he notices that Eiji is already dripping with precum. Ankh reaches down to press a hand against Eiji's dick as another slides around the curve of the other man's ass, and he swipes some of it away as he reaches to suck lightly on a finger. Eiji sucks in a ragged breath before rapidly stealing another kiss from him as he goes to reach for the zipper on ankh's skinny jeans.   
  
Getting those off is almost as hard as they are, but together the two of them manage.  
  
Finally naked together, the two men come close yet again, Eiji almost curling into ankh as they rub against each other. Which is fun and a good sensation for a few seconds, but Ankh is an impatient man...and Eiji is too at this point. Without much warning he rolls them over so that Eiji is on his back, looking up at him. He's flushed down past his chest and the marks from Ankh's kisses are already starting to show against his skin. Ankh's dick aches as Eiji reaches over to the drawer nearby for a small bottle of lubricant before spreading his legs in front of him with a sheepish grin that Ankh returns with a smirk of his own.  
  
The gel is cool against his hands but he knows that that will change quickly. And he is counting on the preparations being quick, because when he slides a finger, and then two, in as Eiji gasps and shifts underneath him the feeling and sensation of it all is already getting to be too much for him.   
  
It feels like ages until Eiji is squirming restlessly against his hand, and Ankh is so ready, so ready to enter him, but even so he stops as he moves his fingers away. Eiji whines briefly, his hands once again restlessly moving against Ankh's sides.  
  
"Ankh...!" the plea is so earnest and full of need and desire that Ankh can't bring himself to tease Eiji this time. There had been plenty of time for that before. Now all he can do is groan as he brings his slicked-up member to the other man's entrance and presses in, Eiji wrapping his legs behind him to pull Ankh closer, and it's almost something of a relief. Ankh groans with the sensation of it all as Eiji presses his mouth against Ankh's insistently.  
  
Like the times they've fought side by side, the two of them find a rhythm easily, their kisses hiding their moans. Eiji comes first, and really was fighting a losing battle as ankh bit into his shoulder, but Ankh wasn't far behind him, the need and desire reaching a sharp point and bringing him down to a warm, burning feeling in his chest (not dissimilar to the feeling of his cores) as he pulled away, slumping down beside his Eiji - his lover- and pulling the other man fiercely against him.  
  
Eiji goes willingly and happily into his arms, a lazy arm draped across him as one of Eiji's hands comes to intertwine with his. For once, Ankh doesn't complain about it, and Eiji smiles and snuggles even closer.  
  
"I love you, Ankh."  
  
" _Tch._ "  
  
Eiji just smiles at the reply, however, as ankh punctuates it with a kiss. He's getting there.   
  
"Oi, Eiji. It's too sticky here. Get up."  
  
Sighing fondly, Eiji rolls over. Oh well, for the most part anyway.


End file.
